In connection with sports and games, a ball in various sizes has been in universal usage since ancient times. The Greeks regarded ball-games as of much value in adding grace to the figure and giving elasticity to the muscles of the body and the Romans also played a game of ball in connection with their baths for the same purpose. Today, a variety of balls are used in different sporting events.